Peyton and Piper
Peyton and Piper, also known as Peyper, is the friendship pairing of Peyton Clark and Piper Curda. They are seen to be good friends, with the cast and with each other, and they've seen to have bickering twitter conversations. They are close, as shown in Peyton's interview where Piper joined in, hugged him and shared some information about Peyton with the interviewer. When cast pictures are posted, Peyton and Piper are usually standing beside or near each other. On Instagram, they sometimes comment on each other's posts. In Peyton's tweet, it is revealed that on the set, Peyton is closest with Piper out of all of them. For the show pairing, see Jasmine and Garrett. Other Names *'Piyton' (Pi/per and Pe/'yton') *'Peyter' (Peyt/on and Pip/'er') *'Pipton '(Pip/er and Pey/'ton') *'Piton '(Pi/per and Pey/'ton') *'Peter '(Pe/yton and Pip/'er') *'Pyton '(P'/iper and Pe/'yton) *'Peyer' (Pey/ton and Pip/'er') *'Pipon' (Pip/er and Peyt/'on') Moments *Piper tweeted Peyton, stating: YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME WHAT HAPPENED TO 'VILLAGEOFTHEWAR' IT MADE SO MUCH SENSE...''which showed that she liked his previous username. **He re-tweeted her tweet. *Peyton re-tweeted Piper's tweet of the "I Didn't Do It" trailer being released. *They had a twitter conversation (argument), assumingly about a game of Foosball. *Piper revealed in a tweet that she loves Peyton's mom, which shows that they're close. *He went to homecoming with Piper (along with Sarah and Austin). *Piper video bombed Peyton's interview. She hugged him, confirmed the interviewer that Peyton is awkward in real life, and teased him by saying that he has a lot of trouble talking, making Peyton laugh and smile. When Peyton playfully pushed Piper away, she put her arms against his shoulder, and said, "...but he's so deary, and lovable...that we can overlook it'' awkwardness". **The interviewer commented on Piper's words, saying that Piper was just trying to make him look better. Neither Peyton, nor Piper denied it. **Before Piper revealed that her nickname for Peyton, Peyton smiled nervously and said, "no no no". Piper reveals to call Peyton "P.P." **The two of them explained why she called him "P.P." It was revealed to stand for "Peyton Paul". **Piper said "aww" after noticing the Paul in P.P. **When the interviewer said, "again...with those sad eyes..." Piper again said "aww," laughing at him. **When Piper slowly left the interview, Peyton looked at her, chuckled and smiled. In the background, you could hear Piper giggle. **After the interviewer said Piper could stay as long as she wanted, Peyton shouted at her, "Piper this is mine! This is my interview!" while smiling. *Peyton tweeted Piper (along with Austin, Olivia, and Sarah), which then Piper replied with, "I can't even respond I this. I'm too stunned by the fact that you're actually on Twitter." **They had a twitter conversation about Peyton on twitter. *Piper tweeted about wanting to beat Peyton's high score in Whale Trail. **Peyton replied with,'' Yeah, that's about as likely as @olivia_holt NOT getting her phone stolen every day next week... :)'' and Piper said "don't count on it! I'm coming for you!" He favorited that tweet. *Olivia's tweeted to the pair "hommies, i got my eye on you...." *When Peyton was tweeted about Peyton and Piper's bickering through tweets, he re-tweeted the tweet. *After Piper tweeted her fanmail address, Peyton tweeted her, "FINALLY! I've been waiting!" **Piper replied, "Did you actually just tweet twice within the last minute who are you and what have you done with Peyton." *Peyton and Piper were seen beside each other relaxing, while Austin and Olivia were on their mobile devices. *'' Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet. *On Piper's Instagram post of her and Peyton, he commented, ''This is actually really adorable. And Piper replied with, Tell me about it. **Peyton commented again and said, Did I mention how adorable this is? And Piper responded with, maybe once or twice. *Peyton and Piper posted a picture of themselves on Sarah Gilman's Instagram. *Piper posted a picture of the I Didn't Do It cast and captioned it, CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT @ECCENTRICODDITY'S BOMBIN CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FOR US I JUST WOW. *They both appeared in Sarah's instagram video. *They were next to each other briefly in Sarah's video of the cast. *The pair went on Sarah's instagram and posted a picture of themselves together. *Peyton posted a picture of Piper on Instagram and captioned it, @pippiphooray1 and I raided the production office's break room, and we found ice cream cake! SCORE! #BirthdayLeftovers. *On Piper's Instagram photo, Peyton commented Dude, Olivia Holt liked this photo! Can you believe it?! *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet. *The pair both appeared in Austin's instagram video. **When Piper dropped her gum in the video, Peyton said to her, "eww, you dropped your gum!" *Piper and her friend Kimmy had a twitcam session, and halfway through it, Peyton joined in online and watched their twitcam. **Piper called him up in the middle of the night to put him on air. *Peyton tweeted, "Go buy @pipercurda's new single "Losing You". It's incredible." and added the link to it. **Piper re-tweeted it and replied to him by saying her nickname for him, "PEEPEE." *They did a Radio Disney interview with the rest of the cast. **While they were all eating cereal, Peyton said to Piper, "It's not a race Piper!" She then replied with, "whatever." ***Piper retweeted a tweet about it, and added, "Sass." ***Peyton replied to the retweet and said, "Hahaha, this is awesome." **When Peyton said, "there's five of us!" The camera zoomed in on Piper and while laughing, she said, "Peyton..!" *In a JaNEWary Night of Premieres ''promo, Piper and Peyton sat beside each other on the couch. They high-fived in the promo. *A fan tweeted Piper saying, ''so "Peyton told me you like Anna and Elsa." ''Piper replied with, "''Peyton is right." **Peyton retweeted her tweet. *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet about third-wheeling. *In a tweet, Peyton reveals he's closet to Piper out of the cast. *Peyton mentioned Piper in a tweet saying she'd prefer to be Anna or Elsa in the Disney character edit a fan tweeted to him. *After a fan tweeted Piper and Peyton (and Olivia) a picture of the three of them, Peyton favorited the tweet. **He also retweeted the tweet. ***Piper tweeted back and said, Where is this picture from?? ***Peyton replied to Piper's tweet and said, Right? I have no idea. ***Peyton posted the picture on instagram and captioned it with, Strangely enough, a fan found this photo before any of us did... *According to Peyton's instagram post, Piper (and Sarah) are trying to get him to change his look. *They (along with the rest of the cast and more) spent Valentine's Day (2014) together. **They went to the LA Grove. **In Sarah's instagram post of the group, Peyton was standing behind Piper. *Both Piper and Peyton tweeted about the upcoming I Didn't Do It episode on 2/16/13. *On Austin's post of the cast on instagram , Piper and Peyton were next to each other. *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet about her and Lou Ruiz's duet cover of Wagon Wheel. *Piper tweeted a picture of herself infront of a TV and captioned it, Double the Piper. Double the passion. Peyton replied to her tweet with, I don't see the resemblance. **He also favorited her tweet. **She favorited his reply. *Piper tweeted a picture of donuts, captioning it with, My date for this evening. He replied to her tweet with, Way out of your league. '' *Peyton retweeted Piper's tweet about the IDDI cast having a prank war. *Piper retweeted Fanlala's tweet about the I Didn't Do It prank war with Peyton (and Olivia and Austin) tagged. *A fan tweeted Piper about sympathizing Peyton for being pranked, and she replied with, Don't even. He bested a few of us today and he's not getting away with it.'' **Peyton favorited that tweet. **After another fan tweeted Piper asking what pranks had Peyton pulled, she tweeted back, If y'all would like me to...I could go in depth about everything in the livestream this weekend and Peyton favorited the tweet. ***He replied to her tweet saying, Please do. **He mentioned Piper in another tweet (which was related to the pranking) and said, @pipercurda and @sarahbgilman pranked me TWICE now, so I finally retaliated... However, my prank may have been TOO good. �� **Peyton also mentioned Piper in a tweet saying that she'll explain everything in her stream on the weekend. **A fan tweeted Peyton saying that it would be better if he joined Piper in her livestream, and Peyton replied with, Eh, I don't think she'd let me. Maybe I'll make my usual phone appearance, though? Lol. ***This showed that Peyton would join her, but believes that she won't allow him to. ***His tweet also showed that he might make his "usual phone appearance," showing that he'll watch her livestream and tweet her during it, just like he has done before. *Piper tweeted Peyton (and Austin) during Peyton&Austin's twitter conversation about Peyton's missing stuff, saying, Don't hate the playa. Hate the game. **Peyton tweeted back, ¿Por qué no las dos? *Piper tweeted about Peyton saying , "I can't help it. I'm just instinctually classy." -@VillageoftheWar #PeytonQuoteOfTheDay. Peyton also favorited the tweet. **Similar to the previous tweet, Piper again tweeted about Peyton saying, "Because cuddling. Yay!" -@VillageoftheWar #PeytonQuoteOfTheDay. **Piper also tweeted , "Aw. Look at all the sequins that died in battle." -@VillageoftheWar #PeytonQuoteOfTheDay. * Peyton tweeted , There's nothing more evil than giving someone a Webkinz, but keeping the tag for yourself, Piper replied with, Subtweets for daaaaaays. **Peyton tweeted her back saying, Oops, my bad. PIPER CURDA GIVES PEOPLE WEBKINZ, BUT KEEPS THE TAGS FOR HERSELF. Better? �� and Piper retweeted the tweet. ***Piper responded to Peyton by tweeting him back with, Much. Peyton also favorited the tweet. **After Piper's best friend Kimmy tweeted them saying, you deserved to be subtweeted. This is abominable! Peyton replied to her, Thank you, Kimmy. How you ever came to be friends with someone as despicable as Piper is beyond me... ''�� *Piper revealed in her livestream that when she first met Peyton, she jokingly said that she was going to steal bowling shoes and Peyton had actually believed her. *Peyton watched the beginning of Piper's livestream on 3/1/14. *During the livestream, Piper was going to explain the prank that happened on the set, and before she explained it, Peyton tweeted her, ''I'll be judging you, so you better tell it right. **Piper laughed when he sent this. **He tweeted her again and said, It was hilarious, which was referring to the prank that Piper got pranked on. **When she finished explaining, he tweeted to her, You did it justice. :') **After Piper's little sister Glory joined Piper the livestream, Peyton tweeted, Dude, Glory rocks. **In her livestream, Piper said "Peyton is hot" twice, in a jokingly matter (because fans tweeted it to her so she repeated it). **Piper said that she was pretty close with Peyton in the livestream. *They both went to the Kids Choice Awards 2014. *They did the KCA photobooth together, along with their sisters (Acacia Brinley and Riley Curda). *In an I Didn't Do It Cast Best Friends Quiz, Peyton said Piper's middle name first, before saying any of the other cast members middle names. *On Peyton's 20th birthday, Piper posted a picture of her, Olivia and Sarah carrying Peyton and captioned it, We've got ups and we've most certainly got downs, but you are an endless supply of witty sarcasm and life wouldn't be the same without you. We get on each other's nerves and tease each other on a daily basis, but we're stuck together for the next four years (hopefully) so I guess we've figured out how to tolerate each other somehow? Nonetheless, whether or not you say it back, I love you Peepee. Happy 20th. *Peyton and Piper had a long twitter conversation. Peyton first tweeted Piper and said, wow piper ur so hardcore i had no idea. **Piper responded to his tweet saying, I could beat you to the ground don't test me, boy. **Peyton replied with, u wanna take this outside bro ''and Piper tweeted back, ''Let's gooo. Fight me. **After Piper and her sister Riley tweeted each other about taking advantage in fights by fighting on a hill, Peyton tweeted Piper, u wanna fight me irl aight then bring it oh wait u can't because ur too busy LIVING AND DYING IN CHICAGO :( **Piper responded, True dat. And where are you? Home. Alone. (Not) sending me failed puppeteering videos. **Peyton replied to her tweet and said,'' i don't know what ur talking about.'' **Piper quoted his tweet, added, Oh rlly ''and included a picture of Peyton wearing a puppet on his hand. **Peyton tweeted her, ''I SENT YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE PIPER JOY and Piper quoted his tweet and added, Oh rlly, with a screenshot of Peyton's tweet that stated, feel free to post the picture I sent you in response to my next tweet. *Peyton posted a picture of Piper on Instagram and captioned it, "Let's go see a comedy magic show at the LA Fringe Festival." "It'll be fun!" "What's the worst that could happen?" *They did a #RDTakeoverThursday together on Radio Disney. **Piper tweeted about it and said, Listen to us make awkward conversation, prank call someone special, & play some rad tunes right now on @radiodisney. She also tweeted a picture of her and Peyton together. **Piper quoted Radio Disney's tweet about it, “@radiodisney: @pipercurda & @peytonpclark are on next on Radio Disney! pic.twitter.com/FXI9uehCeG” and added,'' my chins are killin & so are we. tune in!'' **Piper posted a picture of her and Peyton at the radio disney set on instagram and captioned it, Look out, folks. The airways have been compromised. @peytonpclark and I have taken over @radiodisney and we're gonna kill it maybe probably most likely. You'll hafta tune in to find out. *They went to Dolphin Tale 2 together. *They did a live stream together (along with Austin and Sarah) for the series finale. Trivia Similarities *They both have verified Twitter accounts. *They both have an Instagram account. *Both of their names start with "P" and both of their surnames start with "C". *Both are part of the main cast of I Didn't Do It. Differences *Peyton is male and Piper is female. *Peyton has three siblings, whereas Piper has four siblings. *Peyton is 20 years old and Piper is 18 years old. Peyton was born in May and Piper was born in August Facts *Piper's nickname for Peyton is PeePee , which is coincidentally fitting as Peyton's middle name stands for Peyton Paul, which shortens to PP. *In a tweet, it is revealed that Peyton and Piper troll each other's Instagram accounts. **Their trolling began when Piper commented on one of his photos pretending to be an obsessed fan. *They follow each other on Instagram and Twitter. *Peyton is closest to Piper out of all the cast. *They follow each other's moms on Twitter. **Peyton is the only one out of the cast who follows Piper's mom. **Piper is the only one out of the cast (except for Sarah) who follows Peyton's mom. *They are the only ones among the cast who follow Peyton Meyer, Michelle Anderson and Kevin Fonteyne *They follow each other's siblings on Twitter (Piper follows Acacia Brinley and Peyton follows Major Curda). **Peyton is the only one out of the cast who follows Major Curda. *During a twitter conversation, it revealed that Peyton sends Piper puppeteering videos of himself. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Cast Pairings Category:Cast Relationship Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Peyton and Piper